High brightness broadband mid-infrared sources have applications in spectroscopy, microscopy, sensing, and metrology. Such sources need to have stable optical output, and be physically robust for mass market applications. Fiber lasers provide robust, stable, and highly amplified pulsed light in the near infrared, which can be converted to the mid-infrared in a nonlinear crystal.